Telecommunication cables are ubiquitous and used for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. The majority of telecommunication cables are electrically conductive cables (typically copper), although the use of optical fiber cables is growing rapidly as larger and larger amounts of data are transmitted. As telecommunication cables are routed across networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable and splice or tap into the cable so that data may be distributed to “branches” of the network. The branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on. The distributed lines are often referred to as drop lines or distribution lines. At each point where the cable is opened, it is necessary to provide some type of enclosure to protect the cable. Preferably, the enclosure allows easy and repeated access to the cable, such that technicians may easily access the cable to provide any necessary services.
Enclosures for both electrical and optical telecommunication cables are generally known. For example, enclosures that receive one or more cables and contain some form of cable connection (whether a splice, a connector, or other connection device) and surplus lengths of the cable are known. Such enclosures often also contain storage means for storing unused conductive wires or optical fibers waiting for subsequent use. In some enclosures, splices in the cable and connection devices intended for subsequent connection to drop wires or the like are maintained in separate areas of the enclosure, so as to reduce the possibility of damaging or disrupting cable splices during re-entry into the enclosure when connecting drop lines or the like. However, all of the drop line connections and their associated optical fibers or conductive wires are exposed when the enclosure is opened to connect new drop lines.
Much of the enclosure prior art is intended for use with electrically conductive telecommunications cables, and is not generally suitable for use with fiber optic cables which have different constructions and performance concerns than electrically conductive cables. For example, optical fibers used in fiber optic cables are susceptible to decreased performance or even breakage if they are bent beyond their minimum bend radius. Additionally, optical fibers and their connections (whether a splice, a connector, or other connection device) are more sensitive to their physical handling and the presence of debris such as dust, moisture, and the like. This sensitivity of optical fibers and their connection devices increases the likelihood of damaging the fibers or the connection devices, such as during reentry into the enclosure when connecting a drop line or the like.
Therefore, a telecommunications cable enclosure that allows the option to access one or a limited number of optical fiber connection devices in the enclosure during reentry, and does not require exposure of all optical fibers and connection devices in the enclosure, is highly desirable.